Randamu Kichigai
by Kalina08
Summary: It's a new school year, new classes, students, mad scientists, vampires, and demons? WTH? When this stuff start to happen around you, you have only three options; skip school and pray you find something good to watch on T.V. without getting caught, listen to boring lectures and do mountains of work or investigate what maybe the most awesome thing that will ever happen on earth.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a beautiful ominous night. Though its beauty is tranquil, there seems to be something off. A girl's scream pierce the night, like a dagger through the heart. As the attention of the creatures of the night follow their instincts and turn from the rising danger in the air, a glow rises in the distance in like an orangey-red sunset.

In that glow a lone figure is seen running towards it. As the person gets closer to what is now recognized as a burning village, their appearance becomes clear. The person is identified as a female warrior with crimson hair made into a spit ponytail that reaches to her knees, emerald eyes with rich copper skin wearing a white, sleeveless Haori and a long red pleated skirt that reaches her ankles with splits in the creases on her hips; with two Tonfa like knives on her hips.

She ran towards the burning village with urgency and seems to be looking for something.

"Lesedi! Lesedi; where are ye!" she shouted as her drive to find to find the missing person seems to push her even further.

She was nearing the village center when she heard mysterious voices not of her village.

"It seems to be coming from around that corner." She thought reaching for her knives.

She slid to a stop with her weapons drawn as she analyses her foe in case of hostility.

"Who are ye?" she shouted with a steely voice. One of the man which is now known as a bandit stepped up and started to laugh.

"Look boys, the lass thinks she's tough enough to handle us." He mocked with glee.

"Maybe if she rides us she might think she's in control." Said another. They burst as one with laughter after the comment.

"Ye aren't even worthy of being a vermin that crawls under my own feet let alone my bed chamber." Said the warrior. The laughter among the men stopped immediately. Angered; the men charges at her with full force hoping to break her.

(I have no time for this.) Frustrated she quickly goes through them like one of her caliber could. While she fought with skill she was able to avoid the blood from the non-fatal injuries she dealt. When she finally got to the center of the village; she heard a scream. The same scream from earlier when she exited the forest. She turned in all different directions hoping to find the owner of the bone-chilling sound. But she never found the scream it just echoed constantly to a loud buzzing sound when everything faded to black. That's when a girl with copper skin and rust colored hair burst up from her bed with a scream.


	2. assholes

**Ch.1 assholes**

*screams*

She stops to look to her side to read the alarm clock it read 7:40 am.

*sigh*

"I hate alarm clocks" said the girl as she rubbed her eyes.

"Kalina, get your happy ass up.

"Ok ma", the girl known as Kalina shouted back annoyed

*sigh*

"she worry too much it's not like I'm gonna be late for anything." so Kalina laid back down to get in a few more minutes of sleep when she suddenly sprang back up from her bed and shouted

"ahhh...I'm late." Kalina started to dress while running about her room. She ran down stairs grabbed a piece of toast with jelly.

"I'll see you guys later to get my stuff", she shouted while looking back as she ran into someone "oops, sorry bye". She ran out the door and down the street.

"First day of school and I'm already late", she grumbled to herself as she turned a corner to walk into something. She fell back onto her butt

"Damn, what hit me"? She looked up to find three thugs looking back at her.

"Well happy birthday to me" one of the thugs said

"It must be my lucky day a chick with big tits decided to say hello to me today."

"Fuck off morons I have someplace to be". Kalina shouted

The thugs laughed as they stepped forward.

Kalina sighed as she said "basturds"

"What did you call us?!" One particular thug shouted angrily. Moving forward the thug pulled out something from his pocket.

Noticing this Kalina jumped back avoiding what is now recognized as a knife only with a scratch; roundhouse kicked all three in the face. They thugs fell to the pavement with a collective thud. Kalina smirked, then jumped over the pile of bodies and turned her back to leave but before she could go far the guy that spoke to her first picked up the knife and came at from behind. Before he could make it she stepped to the side and elbowed him in the face while still wearing her smirk.

"Assholes" she said as she continued her run down the street.


	3. the bet

**Ch. 2 the bet**

A girl with glossy brown curly hair and brown eyes is seen to be waiting by the gates of the school courtyard entrance mumbling to herself.

"Where is she?" she said. As the girl with rust colored hair, walk from the corner to her left. The girl with the brown her notices the other girl and began to shout.

"Hey Kalina, what took you so long? I nearly died of boredom." she said lastly through clenched to teeth.

The girl, who is now recognized as Kalina, laughed weakly and replied, "Sorry Mai, I over slept", while scratching the back of her head.

"Figures" Mai mumbled.

"Man, whatever I got here didn't I?" Kalina growled angrily.

"Anyway, let's get going, Ki-Ki's waiting on us." Mai said gleefully.

"That had to be the quickest attitude adjustment known to man. I wonder what that was all about. Well whatever it was probably nothing" thought Kalina.

The two girls walk towards the school to stop at a nearby tree to meet a girl with black hair in a ponytail by a scarf. "Hey, Ki-Ki!" shouted Kalina

Mai skips over to Ki-Ki, who was leaning against the tree.

"Pay up" said Mai with a cat ate the canary smile.

"Dude, I had almost forgot". Ki-Ki shouted as she dug through her pocket. "Damn, should've expected as much. She continued. That's what I get for betting on Kalina. She thought to herself.

Kalina stared at her friends' interactions and finally shouted, "What the hell is going on?"

Mai twirled towards her best friend and said, "It's nothing we just bet on how late you were going to be, and well I was the closest so I won.

"Nothing, how the hell could that be nothing when my two closest friends just made a bet on me?" Kalina shouted once again.

"Simple, we were bored, we had money so we made things a little more interesting." said Mai cheerfully.

"Maybe if you weren't late all the damn time we might not do something like that." said Ki-Ki.

"Doubt it." Mai said bluntly.

"But how did you know I was going to be late this time?" Kalina questioned.

Mai smiles largely at the comment and said, "we didn't."

"Hey, I should be mad at you, Dude, who comes 20 minutes late for class." said Ki-Ki

"Wow, I always knew I had friends who I can count on." Kalina spoke sarcastically as she sat on the ground with her head against the tree.

"Awws, its ok, I don't need this money anyway, you can have it", Mai said as she sat by Kalina.

"WTF that was all my allowance for the next two weeks plus lunch money!" Ki-Ki shouted falling to her knees.

"I'll buy you lunch today." said Kalina

"Geee...thanks. "Ki-Ki said sarcastically.

"I'm just nice like that. Besides why won't you just get a job? In fact, I was gonna head downtown to a diner that I heard was hiring." Kalina suggested

"What diner? Ki-Ki asked

"The one that just opened downtown, Kalina said.

"Maybe we could go today or tomorrow after school, if we have time." Mai suggested

"'Kay thanks." Ki-Ki thanked her friends in a hug.

Before the girls could get up and continue their conversation the school's warning bell rang, announcing only about three minutes left unless you get detention.

"Fuck" said Kalina and Ki-Ki

"Uh oh" said Mai

The three friends took off towards their advisory, while unknowingly being followed.

"It's my first day back to school, damnit" Kalina complained


End file.
